Gilbert's Sock Sniffing Adventure
by QueenJay13
Summary: Spin off to Christmas socks. I promise to lay off socks for now! or at least try anyway Enjoy :D btw i don't do summaries.:P ONE-SHOT


**A/N This is a spin off to Christmas Socks, but I guess it could be read as a stand alone, if one had to. Also I dedicate this spin off to dyslexic-Carmie because she suggested it so enjoy!**

Gilbert rolled out of bed and petted his Gilbird. Gilbird usually nested in Gilbert's hair during the day, but at night he slept on Gil's dresser or nightstand. Today Gilbert wanted to make Gilbird's sleeping arrangement more comfortable. Gil himself didn't know why he wanted to use socks as material for Gilbird's bed he just wanted to. 'plus socks are so awesome especially when awesomely warmed' thought Gil as he strode to his dresser. Gilbert was to awesome to walk like a normal person so he always had a way to distinguish his walk. He grabbed a pair of socks. Perhaps in a different life Gilbert's socks were white, maybe, but now are so stained brown that a gallon of the strongest bleach discovered wouldn't work on Gil's socks, trust this Ludwig tried once to get his socks white again, but that's another story for another time. Out of pure curiosity Gilbert pressed his nose into the socks and took a big breath, bad idea. His socks smelt as if they had been marinating in a rotten egg and potato stew for ten years. The stench was so overwhelming that Gilbert was doubled over into a coughing fit. 'Note to self, get new socks.' Gilbert got dressed before sneaking into Ludwig's room, figuring that his socks would smell way better than his own, even though a bird as awesome as Gilbird shouldn't be succumbed to sleeping in a bed of unawesome socks. Gilbert started pulling out drawers. He figured as long as he was here that he would cause his younger brother some more grief when he came home. He finally found the sock drawer and decided to sniff Ludwig's socks just to make sure. Ludwig's socks smelt like beer, pasta and something awful, granted not as bad as Gilbert's, but still pretty bad. He pulled the drawer all the way out and left the room. He needed socks but just not any socks but awesome socks that smell nice so they wouldn't accidently kill Gilbird and Gilbert himself. Maybe Elizabeta would have nice smelling socks but the idea of getting hit with a frying pan seemed so er, well, unawesome. Maybe Lilly's she wouldn't harm him, but her overly protective brother might put a hole or two in his head which seems even more unawesome. Decideding to take a walk to clear his head and to not be there when Ludwig came home which was going to be very soon Gilbert started swaggering down the street. Weighing the pros and cons between getting hit at and getting shot, then of course there was an angry Ludwig that was likely sitting at home. Not knowing it he passed by a pancake house. 'Mmm pancakes and maple syrup, syrup. Maple syrup and thick, like cherry pie filling, cherries are good, what's that one song about cherry pie by warden you know what else is good apple pie. Apples are good; I wonder if Birdie likes apples? I wonder what his socks smell like.' Gilbert changed his course to Mattie's house, determined to find out what his socks smelt like. He entered Matt's house. It's weird that Matt complains of unwanted guests and leaves the door open. Gilbert found his way to Matt's room. It was pretty neat. That would need to change. Gilbert started to go through the dresser doing the same thing he did to Ludwig to Matthew. He found the sock drawer, gave a quick prayer, and sniffed a pair of white socks with maples leaves dotting the surface. The socks smelt like syrup, lavender and just plain heaven. Gilbert herd Matt open the door downstairs and quickly started throwing stuff about pretending to be looking for socks.

"Gilbert! What are you doing?" He asked, probably overwhelmed by my sudden awesomeness.

"The awesome me is going through your unawesome clothing." I said.

"Why" He unawesomly whined.

"Because the awesome me wanted to see if you had any socks I could use as a bed for Gilbird." Gilbird popped out from my hair and flew to Mattie's.

"I thought he slept in your hair?" He was still not happy sounding.

"I move too much in my sleep. Ah ha I finally found you socks!" I acted as if I didn't know where they were.

"Why couldn't you just use yours?"

"Yours smell better." And wasn't that the truth!" I took out the drawer and dumped it out. It amazed me at all the socks that were cascading out from the drawer. I immediately found a pair of interesting socks. They happened to be knee-high, ugly Christmas socks.

"Kesesese." I laughed as I pulled out the socks.

"Where did you get these?" I stifled back more laughter

"Alfred." He mumbled, and honestly I wasn't surprised. I turned back to emptying his dresser when a ugly matching sweater dropped.

"You even have the unawesome sweater to match!" I'm way taller than Mattie. I put the combo over my head just to make sure.

"Give it back." He said as he raised himself by his tip-toes.

"No." I said as a copied him.

"Gilbert if you don't give me my sweater back right now I'll call Kumajiro on you!" Kumajiro is the pet polar bear that always forgets who Matthew is.

"Kumajiro! Get him." I saw the polar bear coming at me; I ditched the combo to get more speed and sped right out the whole time Gilbird was on my tail. I slam the door shut. That bear was scary. Well, all bears are scary when they're chasing you full speed and looking like they want to eat you. It's okay though I have finally had a pair of socks awesome enough for Gilbird.

The End

**A/N it's kinda of sad when the spin off is longer then the original also i do NOT own Hetalia nor will i ever will. Thanks for reading **


End file.
